


Forsaken Pride

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{The roles of this pairing are reversed}<br/>Megatron is dominated after being taken prisoner by the Autobots and forsaken by his own faction.<br/>This work could be considered slightly ooc, but it depends on how you look at it. In a sense it could happen if Megatron were to be broken in this way, but some would disagree. I made this for fun and mean no offense to anyone if any of the characters aren't in cannon.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron knew something was wrong when he couldn’t stand. Either he was damaged severely or he was held down by something. The gray mech made a soft hiss when he saw he was shackled by his wrists and ankles to a metal floor, his blazing red optics widening when he realized he was on a stage…

‘What in the Pit?!’ he thought, able to get to his hands and knees, but not any farther. Thrashing against the chain’s hold on him, the mech let loose a snarl of fury like a feral beast. He was not meant to be contained in any way.

“He woke up!” a familiar voice called out, making Megaton tense. What was going on?

“Skywarp!” he snarled, straining at the chains. “If this was your doing I will personally rip out your optics!”

“It wasn’t me, Megatron. It was the Autobots.” Skywarp said, trotting into the room with a huge grin on his lips. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be just fine. It only hurts the first time!”

“What? What are you talking about? Release me at once, before they return!” Megatron ordered, thinking Skywarp had come to rescue him. The mech shook his helm before giving Megatron a pat on his aft.

“Sorry, I can’t. But I’ll have fun watching!”

“When I escape…”

“You won’t be. Trust me on this one, Megsy.” Skywarp said dangerously before he sauntered off to find Thundercracker.

Megatron snarled, throwing himself against the chains. Whoever had decided to put him there had been smarter than most who tried to detain him before. Since he was on his knees, he couldn’t manage enough power to do much more than struggle uselessly against the shackles.

He watched in horror as Autobot and Decepticon alike entered and sat down together, some talking between factions. He even caught sight of Soundwave as the mech got a nuzzle of affection from the Autobot, Jazz. It was madness! Realizing he must have lose the war, the gray mech shuddered. He was never meant to lose…not after all that work…

“Where’s Optimus?” Frenzy yipped, looking around. “I want to see him give Megatron what he deserves!”

“Silence, little fool!” Megatron snapped at him, trying to grab at the little Decepticon as he got close to the stage Megatron now realized he was on.

“Watch it!” Frenzy snapped. “Just wait until Optimus has his way with you, Megatron! A new age will begin when you are under control!”

“He can torture me all he likes, wretch, but I will not break.”

“Oh, he isn’t gonna torture you.” Frenzy said darkly, a sneer on his lips. “There are other ways to break a mech.”

Megatron heard cheers when Optimus walked onto the stage with his medic, Ratchet. Ironhide had his other side, the red mech glaring daggers at Megatron as he approached. Megatron’s lip curled aggressively as he planned a way to escape.

“Megatron, you are here today on request from all the citizens of Cybertron as punishment for your many wrongs.” Optimus’s firm voice called out so everyone could hear. “You will not be killed for what you have done, but become forcebonded with myself. You will no longer be able to harm any mech or femme for the rest of your existence.”

Megatron froze, optics wide when he remembered what bonding entailed. Not only the bonding of sparks, but the more physical part of the mating. Trying hard to suppress shivering, Megatron put all he had into breaking the insanely strong chains. He had to get out…he had to! Panicking wasn’t going to help, but the Prime was not going to talk forever.

“In front of an audience? You disgust me, Prime.” Megatron spat when Optimus knelt down in front of him.

“Megatron, they refused to go about this any other way. They want to see proof that we are bondmates when it is over.”

“Get away from me!” Megatron roared, trying to lash out at the other mech. Optimus merely backed up a little and became far out of Megatron’s reach. His optics held sorrow and pity, something that enraged the gray mech all the more.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, Megatron.” Optimus said gently, standing up again.

“Why don’t you kill me and get it over with?”

“That would be an easy way out.” Optimus said, tone void of emotions.

“What are you doing?!” Megatron demanded as the Prime walked around behind him and out of his sight. The former gladiator struggled when he felt a servo on his hip plating, the shackles tearing into his legs and drawing energon.

The cheers from the crowd became so loud Megaton didn’t hear what Optimus said and continued to fight. This had to be a terrible, terrible nightmare. He stared in horror as Starscream grinned widely at him from the front row.

“Well, Mighty Megatron. Let’s see how you like this.” he sneered, optics bright. “I hope he makes you scream.”

“Starscream, when I get out, I will kill you twice over…”

“Best of luck with that.” the Seeker flippantly purred before Megatron’s attention was back on what Optimus was doing.

He nearly shrieked when he felt the Prime’s strong form drape over his back as he bucked and writhed, trying to throw him. He reared back as best he could when Ironhide suddenly had him in a tight headlock, making it all much harder to struggle.

“Release me!” Megatron shouted, shuddering as the Prime gently pet his side in some lame attempt to calm him. “Get your filthy servos off me, Optimus!”

Megatron made a short yelp when a servo slipped between his somewhat crossed legs, the Prime easily pushing them apart and settling himself in between. Megatron snarled viciously and tried to bite Ironhide’s arm. It did him no good, only getting him in a tighter headlock.

Megatron tried to pull away as his spike cover was rubbed and finally coaxed to open. His own body was betraying him! Megatron tried to cross his legs again when his spike pressurized, showing off how handsome he was to the crowd. Wolf whistles rang in his audio receptors and he felt himself heat up. The Prime was going to ruin his miserable life…that was certain now.

“Optimus, please!” he heard himself beg as his interface cover was focused on by the mech he had, at one time, loved.

“I will be as gentle as I can, Megatron.” Optimus said soothingly, rubbing the mech’s thigh.

“Kill me! Just kill me! Please!” Megatron yelped when his valve cover clicked and slid back, revealing his untouched valve.

The crowd went wild at the sight, laughing and teasing Megatron. The Mighty gladiator of Kaon was a virgin! Who would have guessed? They made Megatron wince, shuttering his optics in shame. He was going to be ruined forever and they would always remember him like this, dominated by Optimus Prime.

“Try to relax.” Optimus whispered, his own spike already pressurized and ready for breeding. The tip was already glistening with lubricant as he positioned himself between Megatron’s thighs once more.

“Optimus, please! Don’t let them see me like this!” Megatron pleaded, trembling under the Prime.

“I’m sorry, Megatron. It must be done.”

“I was wrong, Optimus! But my intentions were pure! I did what I did for my people!” Megatron cried, actual tears in his optics. “You would have done the same!”

“I would not have done what you did, Megatron.” Optimus sighed before he pushed the tip of his handsome spike into Megatron’s valve. He was relieved to see Megatron’s body was healthy and entirely ready to be bonded with.

Megatron blocked out the jeers from the crowd of mechs, focusing only on Optimus’s spike pressing against his unbroken seal. He tried to pull away and felt Ironhide’s grip on his neck tighten slightly. He was not going anywhere. A tiny whimper slipped out, the former warlord hoping it was unheard by Ironhide and Optimus, drown out from the other louder sounds.

Optimus made a soft grunt and gave his hips a good thrust, breaking the seal and sheathing himself up to his hilt in Megatron’s tight valve. He wished he hadn’t when he heard the terrible cry of agony and humiliation Megatron screamed out as he was taken against his will, his body quivering and shaking.

Megatron’s shuttered optics snapped open when he felt the sharp pain inside him as he lost himself to a Prime. He didn’t hush after the first and loudest cry. He continued to scream and wail, fighting hard until Optimus began thrusting. His instincts told him to stay still, the first of his breeding protocols kicking into action once his body registered what was going on.

“Megatron…” Optimus groaned, wanting to help the mech he was taking. He could almost feel his suffering as the mechs around them howled and laughed at the mech they all hated so much.

Megatron shuttered his optics and actually leaned his helm against Ironhide’s arm for support as he tried to block out what was happening. There was no pleasure at all in the feeling, just hurting and burning as his valve was stretched to accommodate Optimus’s spike. He knew at once that he would not bend that day, but break. Just like everyone wanted, he could give up.

“Orion, please! I’m begging you…” Megatron wailed at the top of his vocalizer, hushing some from the crowd. They heard the sheer agony in his voice, the fear that was coursing through him as Optimus reached his peak.

“Megatronus…It’s okay. I love you.” Optimus whispered in Megatron’s audio receptor before he gave a few last thrusts before he overloaded.

Megatron made a shriek so unlike him everyone went silent, Optimus’s spike enlarging so they tied before he peaked. Megatron made another high pitched cry as he felt transfluid flood his virgin valve, imagining what it would do. He would carry the Prime’s sparkling and there was no way around it.

He felt the grip on his neck loosen and fall away, Ironhide quickly moving away now that the deed was done. Optimus panted softly, giving a few final jerks before he went still, the aftershock of his overload taking over his mind for a few klicks.

Megatron weakly lay down as best he could with the chains still holding him, energon dripping from the wounds on his wrists and ankles. He felt an aching pain when Optimus’s spike stayed within him, the two stuck together like earth canines after they mated. Megatron felt the hot transfluid within him and suddenly began sobbing.

No one moved or said a word when they heard him. The Decepticon leader was crying? It was unheard of! Not only that, but it was so full of torment and despair it made some of the mechs feel sorry for him. He had killed so many and yet he almost didn’t deserve what they thought would be a fine punishment.

“Orion…Orion, why? Why did you do this to me?” Megatron wailed suddenly, tears rolling down his faceplate.

Optimus knew something in his partner had been broken, shattered like a thin sheet of glass. He quickly ordered the shackles to be removed, already trying to ease himself out of his stricken bondmate. He could feel his spark and emotions strongly now, wishing he was able to do something to help.

“Megatron, hush.” he begged, knowing the former warlord wouldn’t. He felt sick, almost ready to purge when the gray mech keened.

“Why, Orion? I loved you…I never stopped loving you…I never stopped!” Megatron sobbed, refusing to move even when Optimus pulled free.

Transfluids mixed with energon dribbled from the mech’s valve, smearing on his inner thighs when he did nothing to get it off of himself. The crowd stared in horror, no one thinking it was a good idea now. Sure, it had been funny to watch him taken for a little while, but not now. Now it was terribly depressing.

“But you let them do this to me…you did this to me…” Megatron whimpered, refusing to open his optics to see anything.

Optimus didn’t know what to say, reaching out and gently stroking along Megatron’s back in the most comforting way he could. The former warlord didn’t move away from his touch, remaining still and unresponsive. He felt nothing anymore.

Optimus looked up to find Starscream was offering a blanket, his sneer wiped clean off his faceplate now. The Prime gratefully took the blanket and wrapped it around Megatron before he picked him up in his arms, nearly in tears himself when Megatron did nothing at all to resist.

Leaving without another word, the Prime rushed Megatron back to his berthroom, now a clean and handsome new room in the past Prime’s headquarters on Cybertron. He placed Megatron’s limp form on the berth before he rushed to get some high grade energon and more blankets to clean Megatron off.

Megatron remained silent and still, although he did flinch when Optimus lifted his leg and cleaned him off of all their shared fluids. The moment he finished, the Prime had Megatron wrapped in a new blanket and was embracing him tightly in his arms. Megatron made a quiet whimper in response, but that wall all.

“I’m so sorry…I tried to tell them it was wrong, Megatron. I tried and they all voted against me.” he explained, rocking Megatron like he was a lost sparkling. “But you’re safe now. You’re safe with me, I promise.”

Megatron knew he should hate the mech, he really should, but he needed someone and he knew Optimus was all he had left. Silent tears spilled forth from his optics once more as he nestled against his bondmate, relaxing slightly when he felt comfort and love being transferred through their new bond.

“Promises…” Megatron sighed, shaking his helm. “They are always broken.”

“Not this one, Megatronus. I love you. I promise I will keep you safe and as happy as I can. I want you by my side in this new age. I love you, I love you, I love you…” Optimus whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Megatron’s lips.

“I can say I love you, but I will never trust you again.” Megatron said, looking forlorn and miserable. “But I have no one, no power, no fight left. I am broken, just as they all wanted.”

Optimus hushed him with another light kiss, a servo caressing Megatron’s scarred jawline. He could learn to love again. Optimus would not abandon him.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron knew it wouldn’t be much longer until someone found out. Having retreated into himself as best he could, the mech was in a perpetually terrible mood. He refused to speak to anyone who might come to “visit” him. It felt as thought he was a beast to watch at an organic zoo for the Senators, caged but still dangerous. Even Starscream and a few of his treacherous soldiers came to look in on him and see if he was being treated well now. Why they bothered to pretend they cared, Megatron was uncertain.

He barely looked up when the door to the room opened and Optimus came in with two energon cubes. He offered one with a smile to Megatron, his battle mast retracted and allowing for his emotions to be seen. After all, there was no need for a battle mask. The war was over.

“How are you feeling?” Optimus asked softly, seeing Megatron would not take the offered fuel and setting it down on the berthside table. Megatron merely glared back before curling up tighter under his massive blanket.

He had recently come down with a “virus” that was making him purge, feel dizzy, and be even more moody than he already was. Megatron would roll his optics at the foolishness and stupidity of the Autobots. Could they really believe it was just a virus? It was a very obvious sign he was carrying.

The only good thing about being ill was that he got to rest and stay hidden under his favorite red blanket, hiding the now obvious sign he was with sparkling. His abdomen was beginning to swell, by now large enough that he couldn’t transform if he wanted to. And still the Autobots and his own mate had no idea what was going on. Megatron had wanted to keep it hushed so he could dispose of the little wretch once he had it, but he knew no secret could last forever.

“Not any better?” Optimus asked, sitting down on the berth beside his reluctant partner. Megatron made a deep chested warning growl and curled his lip before moving further away. “Megatron…I only want to help you.” he said quietly, reaching out to touch him.

“Get away from me! All you have done is hurt me and I will not let you do so again!” Megatron snarled, ready to fight.

Before he could control himself or think about losing his cover, the moody gray mech lashed out at his mate and managed to buckle the Prime’s shoulder plating. Optimus clenched his dentas from the pain and just managed to ward off another good punch aimed for his face.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Megatron roared at the top of his vocalizer before he settled down on his side on the berth, still glaring. His optics went wide with horror when Optimus stared in shock at his middle.

“You-you’re-”

Megatron only hissed and curled up to hide the obvious promise of a sparkling. Now he would never get the Prime away from him…

“Megatron, we need to get you to a medic! You’re so far into carrying and haven’t had a single trip to medical bay!”

“I don’t need your petty medic gawking at me. I am not going to be subject for any more humiliation!” Megatron spat, harsh voice wavering slightly. It honestly terrified him that anyone would find out…news like that spread like wildfire through Cybertron.

“Megatron, you must only have a few Earth weeks before you deliver!” Optimus gasped, knowing once the carrier started to show, the sparkling was close to being born.

“I want nothing to do with a sparkling.” Megatron said darkly, trying to swat Optimus away as his mate as he attempted to get a better look.

“Will you see Ratchet or Hook? Please?”

“I will see neither.”

“Megatron, you must! For the sparkling’s sake!”

“He’s doing well, I assure you.” Megatron growled, curling back up again under the blanket. Optimus’s optics widened at that.

“He?”

“Yes, I have been given the pleasure to carry your wretched son.” Megatron retorted, looking away when he imagined what that sparkling would look like. He hoped it would resemble Optimus alone.

“Megatron…I know he was not created out of love at that moment, but I do love you very much.” Optimus said, settling into the berth despite the terrible glare he received.

“I cannot say the same for you, Prime. You are not Orion-not anymore. That was the mech I wanted as my mate all those eons ago.” Megatron whispered, knowing well that would hurt the Prime.

“I will never stop loving you, Megatronus. Not ever.” Optimus assured, feeling sorrow course across the poorly disconnected bond. Megatron was surprisingly lacking the ability to keep that unseen bond from being closed off.

Megatron said nothing to that, settling down on his side of the berth. Usually he would throw a fit if Optimus tried to join him, but that night he didn’t feel like fighting anymore. Plus his mood had turned to one of loneliness and longing. He hated to push away the only mech in the universe that would even stand near him, unwilling to open up after the hellish experience he had been put through. He found everyone hard to trust, but that event had made it nearly impossible.

“Optimus?” he finally asked, his voice uncharacteristically nervous.

“Yes, Megatron?”

“I…I hate to admit this…but…I worry about what is to come.” he answered softly, resting a servo over his abdomen.

“I will not let anything happen to you, Megatron. You and the sparkling will be just fine.” Optimus murmured, hesitantly laying his servo over his mate’s. He knew not to push his luck, realizing this was the first time Megatron had offered any form of tenderness back.

“Sometimes you can feel him kick.” Megatron said absentmindedly, moving his servo and allowing Optimus to rest his hand on his middle.

“Megatron, there hasn’t been a sparkling born yet in this new age. We have been blessed by Primus.” Optimus whispered, blue optics widening when he felt the sparkling kick a little. Megatron huffed, annoyed with the mild pain. “Have you considered what you would like to name him?”

“That is for the sire to decide. I do not wish to name him.” Megatron said, shaking his helm. “I pray he will look like you alone as well. He would be lucky to find little resemblance to his carrier.”

“Why would you wish such a thing? He is both of our creation.”

“His carrier is nothing to be proud of. Best he not even know who I am.” Megatron began, “That is why I want him, after he is delivered, to be told his carrier is one of your mechs. I will be a prisoner. That is all.”

“Megatron…do not say such thing.” Optimus whispered, pulling Megatron close to his warm chest plating. “He will love you a great deal, I am sure of it.”

Megatron growled softly, trying to hide the slight ache in his spark. He would never be worth the love of such an innocent creature. All he could do was hope Optimus saw he was not fit to be a carrier at all.

***

Megatron had agreed to have the medic, Ratchet, help him deliver when the time came, but even with the best planning things did not always work out the way one would believe. In the middle of the night about two Earth weeks after he had reached out to his mate, Megatron knew it was time.

“Frag…” he groaned, the sudden pain in his middle quite horrible. It would persist for a klick or so then ease, making him tense when it came and relax when the agony passed.

Starting to panic, Megatron grabbed Optimus’s shoulder and shook him awake. “The sparkling!” he rasped, optics shuttered from the pain.

“I will com Ratchet. Take it easy.” Optimus soothed, rubbing Megatron’s shoulder as the mech writhed on the berth.

Ratchet came rushing into the room and stared in shock when he saw the former warlord clawing into the berth and groaning. Saying nothing, the medic got right to work. He was skilled, so the operation really wasn’t a huge deal. He numbed the area and quickly got Megatron to stop thrashing, the pain easing away.

“It’s a mech!” Ratchet called out, cutting the little mechling’s energon line and wrapping him in a soft blanket before handing him to Optimus. He had to solder Megatron’s middle back together while the sire held onto the tiny new being.

Optimus watched the little creature, the sparkling already staring at him with handsome blue optics. He looked a great deal like Optimus, just as Megatron had hoped for. He had the same helm configuration yet his build looked like it came from his carrier. He was red with gray and blue detailing along his helm and back-quite a handsome little one. Beaming with pride, Optimus brought the sparkling to Megatron, who was resting calmly while Ratchet checked him over.

“What shall we name him?” Optimus asked, passing the mechling over. Megatron held him, looking like it was natural for him, despite what many would assume he would act like.

“Striker.”

Striker clenched and unclenched his tiny red servos, burbling as he cuddled against Megatron and watched Optimus. Megatron’s small smile faded and he quickly pushed Striker back into Optimus’s arms.

“Did you pick a different carrier?” he asked, optics lackluster and dull. Optimus stared while Ratchet looked shocked.

“You…don’t want your own sparkling?” he ventured nervously. Megatron’s optics narrowed and he gave the medic a look that could kill.

“I was never given the choice to have him and why would you want a Decepti-creep taking care of the Prime’s sparkling?! He has no carrier to be proud of and I will have none of it!” Megatron snapped, getting off the berth before he headed to the wash racks.

“Your welding could tear!” Ratchet yelped before Megatron reached the door.

“I hope it does and I drain of energon! What would you care?” Megatron snorted, slamming the door shut. Striker whimpered and held his tiny arms out to where Megatron had left, starting to cry.

“He’s hurting a great deal, Ratchet. Best if you go.”

“How could he deny his own creation?” Ratchet demanded, furious at the grey mech.

“He feels he is not worthy to take care of something so precious.” Optimus explained softly, ushering Ratchet from the room before he went to collect Megatron.

***

Optimus eventually convinced Megatron to return to Striker, the little sparkling squeaking excitedly when he saw his carrier come back. Megatron made a soft rumbling sigh when he picked up the little one, cradling him in his arms while Optimus watched over them both.

“See? You are a fine Carrier.” he pointed out, pressing a kiss to his mate and then to his sparkling. Striker patted Optimus’s face and squeaked softly.

Megatron said nothing, sending the feelings of love and comfort across the bond. Optimus’s words were appreciated and he felt much safer now that he could be open about his emotions. Perhaps the forcebonding hadn’t damaged him too badly.

Sire and Carrier curled up on the berth together, Striker in between them. The mechling burbled and squeaked as he settled into recharge, cuddled into Megatron’s abdominal plating and his back resting against Optimus. Megatron shared a smile with Optimus before they exchanged a tender kiss, pulling away and nuzzling at each other.

“So…how large of a family were you planning on having, Optimus Prime?” Megatron asked softly, watching his mate with interest. “I have always wanted a large family, myself.”

“I think we can see to making that aspiration a reality.” Optimus chuckled, giving Megatron one last kiss before they fell into recharge together.


End file.
